Changing Fate- Book 3
by The Seer- Time Lady
Summary: Tsuki has been sucked through a portal to an unknown world. She was only left with a few memories. Will she ever recover the rest of those memories? And who is Taiyou?
1. The first day is always the worst

The red-head, Tsuki, was walking through an unknown city. It was gray and faded, some buildings were left broken; like they had been destroyed by an unknown force and no one bothered to fix them.

She had no memories besides her name.

Who was she?

What was she like before losing her memories?

Tsuki was very tired for some reason. Had she been walking longer than it seemed?

She passed an alleyway that seemed dark and secluded, so she decided to walk into the alley and go to sleep.

* * *

A blonde haired female stood in a professional fighting stance. Her appearance was all but welcoming as darkness filled her eyes. She grinned and cracked her neck to show that she would give it her all.

Her hair was the darkest black that anyone had ever seen. She wore an all black shirt with a pair of black jeans.

Her opponents were the famous Doctor Stein and Marie duo. The girl had no weapon, yet she looked confident while standing up against the two.

Doctor Stein swung the huge skull-smashing hammer towards the girl's head.

The female easily dodged. She had obviously been practicing for this day. She let out a cackling laugh as Stein missed more and more attacks.

Stein suddenly dropped Marie. He knew that this fight could not be won with a weapon.

A white light enveloped the hammer and shaped itself into a human woman. Marie couldn't help but be worried about Stein. This opponent wasn't what she seemed at all! "Stein!" She exclaimed.

_I can't seem to get a reading on her soul. _Stein thought to himself. _Maybe she's a witch? _Stein was quite frustrated.

"Having trouble, Stein?" The female's eye twitched with madness. "Its okay..." she said mysteriously.

The girl suddenly swung her arm and hit Stein in the chest with her fist, imitating a sideways punch. But, there was no apparent damage to Stein at all. Stein laughed at her. That didn't hurt him, and it would take a lot more than that for it to hurt!

A surge of electricity flowed through his whole body, causing him to yell out in pain. He dropped to his knees and Taiyou walked towards Marie, her palms cracking with electricity. Stein grabbed Taiyou's ankle, trying to slow her down enough for Miss Marie to get away. "Don't hurt her, Taiyou." He pleaded weakly.

Taiyou looked back at Stein. All he was to her was another meaningless target. He wasn't strong enough to oppose her.

She shook free and walked closer to the paralyzed woman. The electricity turned blue and it went black for both Stein and Marie...

* * *

Chatter from the classroom could be heard by Doctor Stein a few days later as he left the Nurse's office. Marie had been fatally injured in that recent fight, and he was checking to make sure that she was okay.

Stein got injured as well, but he could endure soul force much better than most since he could use it.

When he reached the classroom, he rolled into it on his swivel chair. The wheels got caught on something, and he fell face first onto the ground.  
He stood up and took off his broken glasses, putting them in his lab coat.

"Alright children." he said as he picked up the chair. "We have a new student joining our class today."

Whispers came from the crowd. A_ new student? In the middle of the year?_

"A new student? I wonder if its a girl or a boy." Maka Albarn said to Soul.

"Whoever it is will have a bigger chest than you, that's for sure." he cracked up laughing.

Maka took her book and slammed it down on Soul's head. Even though Soul and Maka were better partners now than they were before, Soul still made fun of Maka for having no boobs.

"Now, now calm down children." he sat on his chair and took a clipboard off of his desk. He looked through it a few seconds before setting it down.

Stein suddenly pointed dramatically to a spot at the top in the crowd of students as if he already knew what the new student looked like. (which he didn't)

Everyone in the room turned their attention to where Doctor Stein pointed.

In that spot was a red haired girl with deep blue eyes, a mobile device on her lap. She was fiddling with it, obviously mad about something.

Doctor Stein loudly cleared his throat, startling the girl. She looked down at him. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl glared at Stein but stood up to speak.

"Hey, the name is Tsuki Ibuki. I'm a miester and I don't need no partner ya got that!" she said coolly and while scanning the crowd. After catching everyone's eyes, she sat down and began to mess with the device again.

_Damn can she be more rude? _Soul thought as he munched on a candy bar he had just taken out of his pocket a moment ago.

Stein stood awkwardly for a moment. Her soul seemed to be disturbed somehow. Is she a _Yandere? Or possibly a Yangire? She doesn't seem bad other than her attitude, really. I think I will have to test her to truly resonate with her Soul. H_e pondered.

The Doctor snapped out of his daze to find that most of the students had been staring at him. He shook his head and began to speak again. "Anyways, let's get down to business." He sat down on his swivel chair. "We need a demonstration on a proper fight. I have seen this class' grades go down. Especially yours, Miss Albarn.."

Maka gasped and Oxford chuckled at her. Stein shot a glare at Ox, who immediately shut his trap.

"Anyways.." he continued. "I want to see how...Miss Ibuki does against me. Hand to hand combat." he said loud enough for her to hear. Truth is, the only thing he could get from her soul was that she was a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat.

Tsuki's eyes began to reach a dark blue as she calmly walked down and stood in front of Stein. He stood up and shoved a cigarette in his mouth, then lit it.

_This should be interesting... _she thought with absolutely no emotion.

It wasn't obvious far away, but when Tsuki became close up, Stein could tell something was wrong with her eyes. They appeared to be wolf like. Maybe she was a special type of person? Maybe she was a witch ordered to come here to spy on DWMA? Either way, she was still creepy to look at.

Tsuki was ready for combat, while Stein was still studying her. It was like he could grasp her soul, but he couldn't quite see what its contents were.

"Earth to weird guy." Tsuki said impatiently.

Stein snapped out of his concentration. "Please call me 'professor' or 'Stein'. I am not a weird guy. I was merely reading your soul."

Tsuki brushed his excuse off like it was nothing, then suddenly punched Stein in the face. Soul force energy surged through his body and caused his nose to bleed. It hurt, sure. But Stein could endure it. She was just an amateur at using soul force. He would give her a taste of a real soul force.

Professor Stein put all he had into his punch. Tsuki dodged without hesitating. She was very skilled; despite at what she was showing Stein. It was like she was toying with him.

After a lot of dodging, but no punching from Tsuki, she said: "Now, Stein. When do you think you will take me seriously? It is quite boring to keep dodging. You know I'm going easy on you."

All of the students were in awe about how skilled Tsuki was, though some said that Stein was just going easy on her since she was knew. But that was not the case.

He was afraid.

Afraid of her.

Her soul resonated many dark secrets, they all seemed to be full of pain and anger. No one has given her the love and attention she needed. She was alone, and hurt, and afraid all the time. That much Stein could get.

Tsuki sighed. "Fine. Just don't expect me to leave you alive." She punched his chest rapidly. Her soul force seemed to be getting through to him, for he groaned in pain with every hit.

She punched him one last time. He laid on the floor and coughed up blood. Tsuki was just about to walk back up to her seat when Stein grabbed her ankle and shot a soul force into her.

She was electrocuted with what seemed like no mercy. Even when she fell on the ground face first, Stein didn't let go. Only after she fell unconscious did Stein let her go.

Neither of the two could move and Naigus had to be called to give them first aid.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki awoke to find that she was lying in a bed with a hospital gown on. She struggled to get up and felt her muscles go numb. "Shit.." she said as they gave out and left her falling back onto the bed.

Suddenly someone spoke up which caused Tsuki to jump. "Miss...Tsuki-Chan. I am the nurse. I know you can look to see me, but my name is Naigus. You have been electrocuted and need to rest a little longer..."

"Don't you dare scare me like that again or I guarantee you will never walk again." Naigus gulped nervously before leaving the room. Tsuki's angry expression changed into a sad one, like she was about to cry. "W-why am I here? Why is that portal following me? And why couldn't I hear or smell Naigus before she spoke up?"

_Shit._ She thought as her eyes grew heavy. _I can't keep my eyes open anymore.. _

* * *

"You needed me Stein?" Naigus was worried. "Is this about Tsuki? You know she got hurt pretty badly."

The Professor adjusted the broken glasses that sat on his face. "I know that, but there is something strange about her. Her eyes are not human."

"Sorry sir but she has normal eyes. I made sure of it when I gave her a check up earlier."

Stein nodded. "Right. Now then, onto the main topic I needed to discuss. From her soul I could deduce she had a rough child hood. No one gave her the love, attention, and praise she needed. It has turned her partially to the dark side. She steadily needs all of that or else she will become our enemy."

"You know very well that being at this school means she will get all that, right?"

Stein lit a cigarette. "Yes but I am still very worried for her."

* * *

Tsuki looked at her own image in the mirror. She carefully looked at all of her own features. From her dyed hair, to the beginning of her shoulders, the thing that disgusted her the most was her eyes. They made her sick to her stomach. "Shit shit shit shit." she repeated over and over. "I can barely remember how I got these.."

Someone in one of the beds shifted positions, which scared Tsuki because she was not aware of any other presence in the room. "I think I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to be startled anymore." She said loudly.

"I'm sorry..." Came a female with a groan. "I'm just in so much pain.. I can hardly breathe even now."

"Just don't make any more noises you waste of space." Tsuki said before she left the room to wander the halls without putting her clothes back on. While walking, she checked her watch to see that it was after classes. Everyone was most likely at home.

A little ways down the hall, Tsuki ran into Lord Death. "I'm so sorry Tsuki-chan I wasn't watching where I was going because I am desperately looking for my Kiddo-kun."

"You think you're a God don't you? But you're nothing. If you want to see a real God, just look at me. I have traveled many different universes and lived many different lives. How many have you lived?"

As she talked, Lord Death could see her wolf eyes glow demonically which startled him at first. "As my name implies, I am the Lord of Death- a reaper. No where does it say I am a God."

Tsuki smiled. "Deep down I see that you really believe you are."

Lord Death suddenly hugged Tsuki. "Please, please don't join the dark side. I- WE need you here. I promise you that none of us will ever hurt you, and we will make sure you will always be safe."

"A-always?" She asked. "Y-y-you better not be lying to me..."

"I'm not. I promise."

Kid stood in the distance smiling at them. _I've not been observing this girl for long and could not gather anything about her but now I see that she has now put trust into my father. _

Lord Death called him over. Kid raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Kiddo could Tsuki live with you and the girls temporarily?"

"I'd be happy to take her in." he said with a smile

"Alright Tsuki, this is Death the Kid, my son. He will take care of you from now on so you don't need to worry."

Death the Kid extended his hand. "How about it?" He had a certain twinkle in his eyes that made it hard to refuse. Tsuki took his hand with a slight blush. "Let's go shall we?" Tsuki slowly nodded.

* * *

The next day, Tsuki was allowed back in class because she was fully recovered.

Actually that was a lie. She was still in a lot of pain but she went to class anyways. People around her thought she was dedicated, but in reality she could not stand that "shitty room" anymore.

Stein was currently absent from the room to visit Marie. She was getting a little better everyday but still wasn't in good enough shape to teach any of her classes. Stein was worried that she might die, but Naigus reassured him.

Tsuki was sketching a picture when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him with complete fear in her eyes. "What'cha drawin'?" Tsuki covered up her paper. "I'm Soul. I want us to be friends." Her expression softened and she let Soul see what she was working on. "Hm what's this? A pony?"

"Y-yes. This is what I would look like as a pony."

Soul took the paper and added something to it. When he handed it back, there was another pony drawn there. He was an impressive drawer. "This is how I would look."

She giggled. "It's cute."

"Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Classes had ended for the day. Tsuki had never felt so safe before. She was still scared out of her mine, but she felt like she could trust some people at the school.

Tsuki was hoping to have a rematch with Stein but she was too nervous to ask. Directly after school, she met with Lord Death to find herself a weapon partner. There were very few weapons without a miester, and Tsuki didn't chose any of them because they didn't resonate with her.

She was walking with Soul and his miester, Maka. Too bad he already had a miester because she would become his if she had the chance.

The whole time they walked, Maka stared into Tsuki's soul without her knowing. _Her soul is very unstable but when she is around Soul, it partially stabilizes. Very interesting._

"I have to go now, I'm sorry." Maka suddenly said.

Soul and Tsuki stopped to stare at her. "Why Maka? Us three were gonna hang." Soul whined.

"I just forgot that Lord Death called me into his office after school but I forgot to go."

Soul sighed. "Fine we'll just see if Black Star will come along."

Maka waved goodbye as she jogged back towards the school. When she got to Lord Death's office she didn't knock, she just barged straight in. "Maka what is this about?"

She paused to catch her breath. "It's.. about the... new.. student."

"Oh!" Lord Death exclaimed. "I'm sure she is fine don't worry."

"Does no one understand the severity of this?" Make partially screamed. "Something is wrong with her soul! She is bad news! She should not attend this school anymore!"

Lord Death took a sip of tea. "She may stay here as long as she wishes."

"But-"

"No buts. There is nothing wrong with her. Now please leave and go home."

Maka left the room with a tear traveling down her cheek. _Why didn't he listen to me?_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**-I apologize for not updating this story I just have been very busy with some things.**

**-In future chapters there will be polls, so make sure to keep an eye out for the alert.**

**-I will accept any suggestions you have for the story (but it doesn't mean I will put ever single thing in)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki and Soul had been sitting on the fountain that sat in the center of Death City.

"Hey is it cool if we hang at your place instead of this dumb old fountain?"

"I don't have my own place..."

"That's not cool.." Soul thought to himself for a few seconds. "Hey! Why don't you live at me and Maka's apartment! I could kick her out!"

"I actually live with Kid, so no."

Soul frowned. "That loser? He is a damn OCD freak! I hate people who are OCD!"

Tsuki smacked Soul on the back of the head. "I am OCD, stupid. That's offensive."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Out of no where, Kid came up to him riding his flying skateboard. "Hello Tsuki. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with the girls and I." He outstretched his hand and the twinkle in his eye came back.

"S-sure." She said, grasping his hand. He pulled her up onto the skateboard and they both flew away.

Soul scowled as he walked away.

* * *

"So that's the story, Tsubaki."

"It does sound serious. But why won't Lord Death listen to you?"

Maka shrugged. "Beats me. But I think we should do something about it since none of the adults will."

Tsubaki handed Maka a cup of tea, then went into the kitchen to make some snacks. "What have you gathered from her soul so far?" she shouted.

"She is emotionally unstable for one thing." She took a sip of tea. "She could very easily join the dark side, if provoked. And her soul shows traces of another one occupying her body. Whether good of bad, I can't tell yet."

"Wow that is interesting." Tsubaki said as she walked in and sat down opposite to Maka.

"Another interesting thing that I have noticed is, her soul stabilizes somewhat when she hangs around with Soul."

"Do you think she has a crush on him?"

Maka scoffed. "She would have to be blind to like him."

* * *

"Tsuki how do you like dinner?" Patty asked, with an excited tone as usual.

She didn't answer Patty's question because she was in a deep thought. She wanted to know about her life before the portal got to her. Most importantly, she wanted to know why it had taken her away. Tsuki didn't notice it, but her eyes seemed to be a dull blue.

When Kid put a hand to her shoulder, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh- uh it's delicious Patty, thank you."

"What's wrong?" Kid asked. "Something seems to be on your mind."

Her eyes changed back to a dark blue. "Oh it's nothing! Nipaah~"

Kid blinked. "I've never heard someone say that before.." he said in a whisper.

She groaned softly. "Can I be excused, Kid? I don't feel hungry anymore.."

"O-of course.."

After she left, Liz scoffed. "What's her problem?"

* * *

Tsuki sat up against her bed frame.

"I-I have a headache." she said before coughing up a small amount of blood.

She fell asleep slowly as a shadow loomed over her head.


	4. Lies, lies, lies

It was now Saturday.

Tsuki didn't want to be bothered at all by anyone, so she locked herself in her room. She felt sick since last night and it hasn't gotten much better.

Liz barged into her room without knocking. "Tsuki!" She seemed to be out of breath. "Kid is in the hospital!"

Her eyes widened. "What happened?!"

"Someone tried to kill him last night!"

"Why?"

"We have to get to the hospital now! We can't waste time!"

* * *

"K-kid?" Tsuki said while trembling.

He wasn't moving other than the fact that he was breathing. Blood was pooled around his nose and mouth. A bandage was wrapped around his head. It was obvious that he hit the ground hard.

A nurse came into the room and rudely shoved her out. "I'm sorry. Only his father and a girlfriend can visit."

Tsuki took a daring chance. "I-I am his girlfriend.." she said nervously.

"I'm sorry you should have mentioned it earlier." The nurse bowed and let her in before disappearing into a different room.

Tsuki went back over to him. As soon as she had, he opened his eyes. "Ts-tsuki? Where am I?"

He tried to get up, but she gently pushed him down. "You are in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill you last night." The nurse caught the corner of her eye. "Okay really quickly. I'm not allowed to be in here unless I am your girlfriend so.." she paused to talk really quickly. "Could you pretend I am? I just really wanted to see you because you've been so nice to me and-"

Kid reached his hand up and patted her head. "O-of course." he said weakly. Tsuki blushed slightly.

There was a sudden commotion in the hallway and Kid's hand dropped weakly. "Why the hell can't I see him?" Patty screamed. "He is my Aniki!"

"I'm sorry but the patient's father specifically said he only wanted himself and the child's girlfriend in there."

"But Aniki doesn't have a girlfriend. Why the hell is Tsuki in there?!"

The Nurse walked back into the room and grabbed Tsuki by the collar and spoke threateningly into her ear. "You didn't happen to lie to me, did you?"

"N-n-no!"

"Kid's little sister just said he isn't in a relationship. I'm sorry but I have to kick you out."

Tsuki's temper flared. "Stupid bitch. If I said he is, then he is!" She planted her feet on the ground so the Nurse could not move her. Soul force crackled in her palms.

"NO!" Kid yelled. "She was telling the truth!"

The Nurse let go of Tsuki's collar and Patty's jaw dropped. Tsuki attempted to calm herself down, but she ended up storming out of the hospital and heading into a dark alley to hide.

Patty ran up to Kid. "Aniki.. why did you not tell me this before?"

* * *

Tsuki sat in the dark alley with her heart racing. She was hyperventilating to attempt to calm herself down. "All I wanted was to make sure he was okay! Was that woo much to ask?"

"I know how you feel.." A dark voice said to her from no where.

"Who are you?" Tsuki asked, but she didn't care. She just really wanted to be alone.

A shadow split from herself and formed into a person. "Taiyou."

"It's ironic that your name means sun and mine sun."

Taiyou smiled. Her once blonde hair was now a black color. "Quite."

"So you're the entity attached to my soul, huh? What makes me so special that you have to keep me in check?"

Tsuki's opposite placed a hand to her shoulder. "I merely wanted to make a deal with you, but I wasn't strong enough to show myself until now. I had to attach to your soul to make sure only you could see, feel and hear me. But it seems others have sensed my presence."

"So you want to make a deal, huh? What is it?"

"I want to help you get back at everyone who cause you pain."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "Don't take me as a fool. I have no memories of myself before I came to this world. Who would have caused me pain here?"

"Your so-called-friend Maka is plotting against you at this very moment."

"What."

"Don't believe me?" Taiyou took Tsuki's hand. "Let me show you."


End file.
